


At Wits' End

by Notmycatsname



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adults, Grimmauld Place, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Mouth Kink, OotP, Order of the Phoenix - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Smut, Sort Of, Trans Character, Trans Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmycatsname/pseuds/Notmycatsname
Summary: "Watching Sirius come back to himself was beautiful. When he had first arrived at Remus’s house at the start of the summer, he was emaciated, volatile, and largely silent. But the weeks together at his home and now with Harry seem to have done him well. Sirius was even making more of an effort into his appearance, although part of that may be to prove something to Molly. He looked the best Remus had seen him in a long time today, clean and brushed hair with a well-fitted shirt. And black nail polish borrowed from Ginny Weasley."
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 121





	At Wits' End

**Author's Note:**

> notmycatsname on tumblr

The day had gone on far too long, Remus decides. It hadn’t been a bad day, not in the slightest. It was the time of the month that he was spared from any of the aches, pains, or changes in his mood that the moon brought with it. The day was largely free from any...miscellaneous Weasley happenings, surprisingly. Sirius had even been in good spirits. Harry had arrived to Grimmauld just a few days prior and the two of them had spent a good amount of time actually getting to know each other. Remus could tell he was considerably calmer, he smiled more, he even looked healthier. Which was part of Remus’s problem.

Watching Sirius come back to himself was beautiful. When he had first arrived at Remus’s house at the start of the summer, he was emaciated, volatile, and largely silent. But the weeks together at his home and now with Harry seem to have done him well. Sirius was even making more of an effort into his appearance, although part of that may be to prove something to Molly. He looked the best Remus had seen him in a long time today, clean and brushed hair with a well-fitted shirt. And black nail polish borrowed from Ginny Weasley.

Remus knows it’s ridiculous for that to be the thing that captures his attention and makes his heart race. Sirius has always been insanely attractive, he even had a spark to him at his worst. But there’s something about that black fucking nail polish that makes Remus glad for one of the few times in his life that he doesn’t actually have to worry about concealing a hard-on. The day had been dragging since he’d seen the polish and he’s been constantly dragging his attention away from Sirius’s long fingers and where he wants them.

He sees Sirius looking at him, eyebrows raised in question and he realizes he’s been bouncing his leg and shaking the table slightly. He mouths an apology and tries to turn his attention back to the conversation but his _fucking_ nails. It’s late enough in the evening, Remus decides, that he can get away with excusing himself for the night. He rises from the table and makes his way quickly into the bathroom upstairs.

Going from living alone for years to being in a house full of people was more difficult for Remus than he anticipated but for all the demons Grimmauld Place had in it, at least it was a big enough house that he can escape into his own quarters. He stands under the spray of the shower and lets the water wash away the pent up energy of the day.

It’s ridiculous, he realizes, to get so worked up over something as little as black nail polish. Remus works the shampoo through his hair and thinks on earlier in the day when Sirius had been looking over Harry’s Firebolt with him. He knows it’s so cliche, something out of a bad porn film but he couldn’t stop thinking of Sirius’s hands as he sanded and polished the wood. Remus thinks of Sirius’s hands now, imagines them grabbing his ass, stroking his thighs, bringing a teasing finger in between his legs.

Remus groans at the thought and takes two of his fingers into his mouth, laving them with his tongue and covering them with saliva. He drags them through the folds of his cunt before moving them swiftly and surely against his clit. He’s just getting a rhythm going, imagining Sirius’s long fingers scraping down his chest when he hears the bathroom door open.

“Um.” His brain’s malfunctioning and he can’t bring himself to say much more. The shower curtain is yanked back and Remus lets out a squawk and brings a hand to cover his crotch.

Sirius smiles at him with his eyebrows raised and yanks his shirt off in one careless motion. “Aren’t you eloquent this evening? First you’re dead silent at dinner, like you’re in some sort of a trance. Then you rush off and squeal at me when I come to find you." He unbuttons his jeans and shucks off the rest of his clothes. "Budge up, yeah?"

Remus steps back to make room for Sirius and stands there dumbly while he waits for his brain to catch up. "I did not squeal." Smooth.

"Of course not," Sirius says with a laugh. He looks him up and down and Remus tries to slow his breathing and hopes his blush can just be attributed to the hot shower. “ _Oh_.” His grin shifts to a smirk. “Remus Lupin. With children downstairs?”

“Oh, do fuck off, it’s your fault anyway.” He’d kick himself before for that boost to Sirius’s ego but now he feels hot looking at gleam in Sirius’s eyes at his words. At this point he’ll say almost anything to get Sirius’s hands on him.

“My fault, you say?”

Remus surges forward before Sirius can voice another teasing remark, crashing their lips together and pushing Sirius back against the shower wall. He brings one hand up to clutch at Sirius’s jaw and entwines their fingers together with his other. He feels Sirius moan against his tongue as he licks at the seam of his lips and Sirius opens his mouth to him. Sirius tangles his hand in Remus’s hair and pulls and Remus feels the shock run through his body, straight to his swollen clit.

A warm breath of a laugh huffs against his neck and he pulls back to lock eyes with Sirius. “Do you have any idea how good you look with your nails painted black?” His voice is hoarser than he’d like to admit.

“Is that really what all this is about?” Sirius strokes his thumb across Remus’s cheekbone, his eyes crinkled with laughter. “I paint my nails and suddenly I turn you into a teenager?” Sirius holds up a hand and examines the polish.

Remus searches his brain for a comeback but there’s nothing there except for raw want. He takes the hand on his face in his own and sucks a finger into his mouth, watching Sirius’s eyes darken and his jaw drop. He flattens his tongue against his finger, ushering another into the wet heat of his mouth and moans when they push on the back of his tongue. He feels Sirius’s half-hard cock fill out against his thigh and he thrusts his hips forward.

They’ve always been good at reading each other and thankfully Sirius takes the hint, scraping his nails down Remus’s chest, his belly, until his fingertips come to brush against his clit. Remus whines around the fingers in his mouth and wraps his own hand around Sirius’s prick, feels the hot skin twitch under his touch.

They fall into sync with each other now. Every sure and indulgent stroke against Remus’s clit is met with a twist of a wrist around Sirius’s cock. Sirius is panting against Remus’s neck as his fingers, three of them now, thrust in and out of Remus’s mouth, before slowly pulling out. Sirius leans back now, locks eyes with Remus, and brings his spit slick fingers back behind him to finger his own hole.

At the sight of fingering himself with his saliva coating him, Remus’s body seizes. His hips thrust forward and he comes long and hard after over 8 hours of buildup. His voice cracks around a moan of ecstasy and a part of him is glad Sirius removed his fingers from his mouth first, or he might have crushed them with his gritted teeth. Sirius works him through his orgasm, fingers rubbing expertly against his clit until Remus pushes him off. His hand had stilled on Sirius’s erection in his bliss but he watches as Sirius works his prostate over and feels the spark of interest in his overly sensitive clit.

“Can I suck you off,” Remus rasps around a kiss and scrape of teeth to Sirius’s neck.

“Christ, I love you,” Sirius mutters and presses an open mouth kiss to Remus’s forehead. “Yeah, yes, please.”

Remus smiles brightly at him and drops to his knees. The hot spray of the shower gets in his eyes from this angle but he doesn’t need to see for this. He places one hand at the base of Sirius’s cock while he jerks himself off with the other, and licks broad, wet stripes up the hot shaft. Remus knows Sirius won't last long from his stuttered curses so he guides his hips forward, lets him fuck forward into his mouth and back against his own fingers while he focuses his energy on bringing himself back to the brink of orgasm, waiting for Sirius to come first.

A strong hand holds his head in place as Sirius hips thrust forward a final time and Remus moans as his mouth is filled. He comes for the second time then, with Sirius softly stroking his hair and the only sound he can hear is the rush of his blood and their ragged breathing.

“I fucking love you. Do I say that enough?” Remus laughs and shakes his head at Sirius’s words before pressing a kiss to his thigh and standing back up.

“I’ve heard.” He leans forward, pressing their lips together softly and wraps his arms around Sirius’s waist. “I love you too,” he mutters.

Sirius strokes a hand down his back and presses a final kiss to his forehead. “Alright, let’s get cleaned up.” He reaches past Remus for the soap and squeezes some out into his hand. “And then,” he says with a grin, “I want you to tell me about everything else I can do to make you act like that again.”


End file.
